Tucker's date helpers
by sperry426
Summary: Post PP Tucker meets this girl named Melody and asks her out on a date. She says yes but little do Danny and Sam know is that they're going to the date too. Can this double date run smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal school day. Danny and Sam were waiting by Sam's locker talking when all of a sudden….

"GUYS!" Danny and Sam turned around to see their best friend Tucker running to them.

"Tucker what's wrong?" Sam asked closing her looker.

"There's….There's….. She….. And…I….."

"Tucker, breathe then tell us." Danny said. After Tucker took a deep breath he finally looked at his friends with seriousness.

"There's this girl that I've been crushing on and I finally went up to her and asked her if she would go on a date with me."

"Wait you liked a girl?" Sam asked.

"And you didn't tell us?" Danny finished.

"Uh, I did tell you." Tucker said.

"When?" Sam and Danny asked.

_Flashback:_

"_So guys I want to tell you something." Tucker said looking up from his PDA. The trio was in the specter speeder in the ghost __zone. Danny was driving and Sam was in the passenger seat with Tucker in the back. They decided to take a break and just hang out and enjoy the view. Tucker thought it was the best time to tell them. Danny and Sam were looking at each other lovingly and paying attention only to each other._

"_Yeah Tuck." Sam said not breaking eye contact with Danny._

"_Well there's this girl." Tucker said._

"_Oh really." Danny said looking at Sam._

"_Yeah. Her name is Melody and I really like her."_

"_That's good." Sam said._

"_So I'm gonna ask her out."_

"_Cool." Danny said._

"_Awesome." Sam said. Her and Danny then kissed forgetting Tucker was even there. _

"_Glad I have your attention." Tucker said slumping back in his seat._

"Oh." Danny and Sam said.

"Yeah." Tucker said.

"Well that's great Tuck!" Danny said.

"Yeah! We couldn't be happier for you." Sam said.

"Thanks so you guys are really happy for me?" Tucker asked.

"Of course!" Sam said.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Danny asked.

"Well I kind of promised her that it would be a double date." Tucker said. He immediately saw Sam's and Danny's faces fall.

"You didn't." Danny said.

"I did." Tucker said.

"Why? You know we don't like it how couples do double dates." Sam said.

"I know but I didn't want to do this alone. And she's really excited to meet you two." Tucker said.

"Tucker, I don't know." Danny said.

"Please guys! I want send anymore pictures to the paparazzi ever again if you do this for me!" Tucker said.

"You what?!" Danny and Sam asked.

"Oops." Tucker said.

"Please guys!" Tucker asked looking at his best friends like he was a lost puppy.

"Fine." They both said.

"Thank you! So we're going to the bowling alley on Friday night at 8! Thank you guys so much!" Tucker said running down the hallway like a kid at a candy store.

"I hope this date goes according to plan for Tucker." Sam said.

"Me too." Danny said.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. I can't help it!

After the school day, Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked to Sam's house to do some homework. But while they were trying to do homework, Tucker kept talking about all the possibilities that could go wrong on the date. After hearing Tucker talk about the date for an hour non-stop Danny and Sam had enough.

"Like what if-,"

"Tucker! Stop!" Danny and Sam shouted.

"What?" Tucker said.

"You keep talking about the date on Friday." Danny said.

"Well I'm nervous. You two can't tell me you guys weren't nervous on your first date." Tucker said.

"I wasn't." Danny said. At that Sam laughed.

"hahaha!" Sam laughed.

"What?" Danny said.

"You were nervous!" Sam said.

"No I wasn't. I was fine." Danny said.

"Danny do we need to tell Tucker what happened?" Sam said.

"No!" Danny said his eyes growing wide.

"I want to hear this!" Tucker said.

"Okay so it was on a Saturday night." Sam started, but Danny quickly stopped Sam by putting his hand on her mouth to stop talking.

"We had dinner then had a walk in the park!" Danny said. Sam shook her head and tried to take Danny's hand off of her mouth but it was no use because he is stronger.

"I don't believe that's the full story." Tucker said. Sam nodded agreeing with Tucker, but Danny made her shake her head using his hand on her mouth.

"Yes it is." Danny said. Sam bit Danny's hand so she could talk.

"Ow!" Danny said taking his hand away.

"This is the real story Tucker." Sam said.

_Flashback:_

_Danny was staring at his reflection in the mirror. You could visibly see him shaking. _

"_Calm down Fenton. It's just Sam. The girl you've known ever since you were two. The girl you've been dating for 2 weeks. The girl that you love more than anything. The girl that makes you the best you can be. The girl that makes you this nervous even though you've fought ghosts and your future evil self. Oh my god I'm so scared! How does she do this to me?!" Danny said laying down on his bed putting his hands on his face._

"_Don't worry you can do this." Danny said getting up, going ghost, and flies to get his girlfriend. When he picks Sam up, he sees here in a dark purple dress that comes up to her knees, black leggings, and black boots that comes up to her ankles. She looked at her window and saw Danny there. She went to go open it so he could come in. _

"_Hey." Sam said. Danny couldn't say anything. All he did was stare at her but he shook it off and tried to act cool by leaning on the wall by the window. _

"_Hey. Whoa!" Danny said falling through the window. He was in ghost mode and became invisible. _

"_Danny!" Sam said looking out her window. She saw that Danny was in midair, not hurt. _

"_I'm OK." Danny said. He flew back up to her window staying away from the wall. _

"_So, you ready to go?" Danny said holding out his hand for her._

"_Yes." Sam said taking his hand. Danny flew Sam to the new restaurant. The waitress seated them and gave them their menus. When their food came out Sam saw that Danny looked nervous. _

"_Hey Danny." Sam said._

"_Yeah." Danny said. Sam took his hand and looked at him straight in the eyes. _

"_Are you OK?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah, Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be OK? I'm on a date with my girlfriend and I am totally cool." Danny said taking a huge gulp of his water. After Danny paid the bill, they decided to go to the park to have a nice walk under the stars. Sam noticed that Danny was shaking now._

"_Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked._

"_I'm fine." Danny said._

"_Tell me the truth." Sam said._

"_Okay fine. I'm just nervous." Danny said._

"_Why?" Sam asked._

"_Well, It's our first date and you look so beautiful and I just wanted it to be perfect like you."_

"_It has been perfect." Sam said. Sam went up to Danny and kissed him. Danny's legs became intangible and went through the sidewalk._

"_Danny," Sam said._

"_Sorry." Danny said coming back up. "I'm just happy that my pants haven't come off yet." Danny said being proud of himself. _

"_Ugh, Danny." Sam said._

"_My pants are off aren't they." Danny said looking down and seeing that his pants, were in fact, not on. He pulled them back on. _

"Hahahahaha!" Tucker laughed.

"Don't worry it'll happen to you." Danny said. Tucker stopped laughing when his phone rang.

"Hey Melody." Tucker said.

"Not much what are you doing."

"Oh that's cool. So I'll see you Friday at 8 with Danny and Sam OK?"

"Great."

"They're excited to see you too."

"OK talk to you later. Bye."

"Friday is going to be the best night ever." Tucker said looking at his best friends.

**With Melody**

"Everything is going according to plan." Melody said to the tall figure in front of her.

"Good. Remember to get them to like you."

"Well, I already got the dork to ask me out. I just have to get the ghost and the goth." Melody said.

"Don't fail me." The man said.

"Trust me, I won't." Melody said her eyes going from her nice jade green to blood red.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Aw man!

Friday. The big day is finally here. Tucker and Danny were talking on the phone, and Danny was trying to calm Tucker down.

"Dude what am I supposed to wear?" Tucker asked.

"OK Tucker why don't you put on an outfit and come to my house and I will tell you if it is OK." Danny said.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Tucker said. 5 minutes later and Danny hears the doorbell ring.

"I got it." Danny said. He walked down the stairs, opened the door, and saw Tucker standing there in a tux. Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude! We're going bowling! Not a banquet! Hahahaha!" Danny said.

"That's why I came here for help! If I never came I would've been wearing this!" Tucker said.

"Well it's a good thing you did. You have to wear something like this." Danny said pointing at the outfit he was wearing. Danny was wearing jeans with a dark blue button up shirt.

"Well can you help me?" Tucker asked.

"Come on." Danny said walking up the stairs. He gave Tucker a pair of jeans and a dark red polo shirt.

"OK what am I supposed to do?" Tucker asked sitting on Danny's computer chair.

"Be cool. Be funny. And by all means, be yourself. And don't go on any of your electronics." Danny said pointing at Tucker's PDA and cell phone.

"Leave them here. We have to go get Sam." Danny said pointing at his desk. Tucker walked at the desk and looked at his PDA and cell phone. He was having trouble letting go.

"Tucker, drop them." Danny said.

"I can't. These are my babies." Tucker said.

"Tucker. You have to." Danny said. Tucker finally put his cell phone and PDA on Danny's desk. Right when he took a step away his PDA went off.

"I'll come back for you!" Tucker said. He had to be dragged away by Danny. Danny turned ghost and flew out of his room with Tucker crying out, "My babies!" When they got to Sam's house Tucker was distraught.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I had to leave them." Tucker said. Sam looked at Danny and Danny told her. Sam understood and decided not to talk about it anymore for Tucker's sake. Sam was wearing black skinny jeans with a purple shirt that had one shoulder, and a black belt.

"You look wonderful." Danny said.

"Thanks you too." Sam said kissing Danny.

"Tucker you look so good. Oh really thanks Melody, it's just something I put on." Tucker said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Are you ready to go guys?" Danny asked.

"I am." Sam said.

"Well I'm not. Have fun at the date. Tell Melody that I'm sorry." Tucker said leaving the room.

"You're going on this date." Danny said blocking the way.

"Tucker, you will be fine. Danny and I will be there to help you out." Sam said.

"I can't do it." Tucker said.

"Yes you can." Danny said.

"If you don't go on this date then you will never know what would've happened." Sam said.

"OK let's go." Tucker said. Danny took both of his friend's hands and flew them to the bowling alley. Inside Tucker saw Melody. Melody is an African American with curly black hair and jade green eyes. She was wearing white pants with a green shirt. Tucker's heart dropped and stopped walking. Danny and Sam turned around to help Tucker.

"I can't." Tucker said.

"Yes you can, and you will." Danny said.

"She's waiting for you in there." Sam said.

"We are going to have a good time." Danny said.

"You're right, let's go." Tucker said walking in.

"Hey Melody." Tucker said.

"Hey Tucker." Melody said.

"This is Danny and Sam." Tucker said.

"Hey." They both said.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm actually seeing you two in real life. Thank you. To both of you. I mean Danny you saved all of us. And Sam, you inspired me to be who I really am and stand up for what I believe." Melody said.

"You're welcome." Danny and Sam said. They all got their shoes and started bowling. Everything was going great. Danny and Sam were even having fun on the double date. It was Sam's turn bowling and Danny thought that she needed help.

"OK Sam so you want to try to aim stra-" Danny didn't even finish before Sam could get a strike.

"What was that Danny?" Sam asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah I forgot you have a bowling alley at your house. Well two can play at this game." Danny grabbed one of the balls at tried to get a strike. But he got a spare instead.

"You want to try to aim straight Danny." Sam said using his words.

"Haha you're so funny." Danny said then he picked Sam up.

"Danny let me go!" Sam said while she was laughing.

"So Melody, are you good at bowling?" Tucker asked.

"We shall see." Melody said getting up and grabbing a ball. The ball was a gutter so she went to the ball slot **(IDK what it's called)** and waited for her ball to come up.

"Dude, go help her." Danny said. Tucker got up to help Melody.

"Uh, you want to try to get the ball as straight as you can get. Don't twist your wrist so much." Tucker said.

"OK." Melody said taking Tucker's advice. It worked she got 6 pins to go down.

"Good job." Tucker said smiling.

"Couldn't have done it without your help." Melody said sitting back down. Tucker felt weak kneed but Danny helped him.

"Stay focused." Danny said.

After the game they decided to eat. They knew that they wanted to play another game so they stayed at the alley.

"So Melody, tell me about yourself?" Tucker asked.

"Well I love writing, reading, and I'm a vegetarian just like Sam." Melody said.

"Cool. I'm going to go wash my hands." Sam said getting up.

"I'll go to." Melody said getting up. After the girls left, Danny looked at Tucker.

"So how are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"I'm kind of bummed that she's a vegetarian.

"Don't worry once she goes out with you 3 more times, she'll be a meat lover." Danny said.

"Hopefully." Tucker said. A few seconds later Danny and Tucker heard a scream. Danny and Tucker jumped up and ran to the girl's bathroom to see Sam pinned against the wall by Melody. Sam's head was bleeding and that was scary enough for Danny and Tucker

"Let her go!" Danny said turning into Phantom. Melody turned around and the boys saw her eyes weren't green but red.

"Aw. Man!" Tucker said.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. The end of the trio as we know it?

"Let go of her!" Danny shouted shooting an ecto ray at Melody making her hit one of the stalls. Sam had a blank look in her face.

"Danny!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, she's a ghost!" Danny said.

"No, I mean I think Sam has a concussion. I don't care about Melody at all! She is not worth it if she hurts you guys."

"Get Sam out of her. I'll take care of Melody." Danny said. Tucker picked up Sam and ran out of the girl's bathroom.

"Well, someone has finally figured out who I really am. Took you guys long enough." Melody said getting up and walking towards Danny.

"You know that's really cruel what you did to Tucker." Danny said circling her.

"Ha! The nerd should of known he never would have had a chance with me! You on the other hand." Melody said.

"Ha! You wish!" Danny said grabbing the Fenton Thermos but Melody kicked it out of his hands and then punched him. She tried to run for the thermos, but Danny grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall. Melody hit her head against Danny's so she could escape. His grip loosened and she flew up to the roof. Danny followed her and saw that she had the thermos in her hand.

"Take one step closer, and you'll be in here." Melody said gesturing to the thermos.

"Put. The. Thermos. Down!" A voice said. Melody turned around and saw Tucker was there holding another thermos. This thermos was designed just for Tucker. It had a PDA attached to it and the colors were green and black. The logo on it was TF just for Tucker.

"Make me." Melody said.

"If you don't, I will!" Another voice said. Danny and Melody turned around and saw Sam. She still had a cut on her head, but she looked fine. She also was holding another thermos and this was designed just for her too. It was black and purple with silver bats on it. The logo on it was SM.

"You're OK!" Danny said to Sam relieved.

"Yeah but I'm angry!" Sam said.

"Me too. When were you going to tell me Melody? When you kidnapped all of us and took us to the ghost zone, or when you came out of the bathroom with Sam's blood on your hands!" Tucker said running towards her but Melody grabbed Tucker and threw him over the roof.

"AH!" Tucker screamed.

"Tucker!" Sam and Danny said running to the edge. They saw Tucker sprawled on the pavement. Danny was about to fly down to get Tucker to the hospital, but Melody grabbed his ankle and threw him toward the door Tucker came out of. His head hit the door and he was unconscious. Melody turned towards Sam, grabbed her and threw her against the door she came out of. Melody looked at the trio around her and smiled. She turned intangible and left.

* * *

**First of all, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I didn't really know what else to write but I came back. And I'm sorry that it's short! Read and Review please!**


	5. Something wicked this way comes

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Tucker woke up to the sound of beeping. He was looking for the source of the sound and he sees it's a heart monitor. He was confused where he was. He looked over to the right and saw Danny on a hospital bed with a cast on his left arm. He looked over to his left and saw Sam on another hospital bed with a bandage around her head. He realized where he was and he freaked out. *Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep** Two nurses came in and they were trying to calm him down.

"Tucker, it's OK. You're in a hospital right now, you are going to be OK, and your friends are going to be OK." One of the nurses said.

"How-how long?" Tucker asked.

"It's been two days." The nurse said.

"What happened? How did we get here?" Tucker asked.

"You fell off of the bowling rink roof. Your friends were on the roof, but they were thrown against the doors opposite of each other." One of the nurses said.

"Our theory is that there was a ghost attack." The other nurse said. Tucker's eyes widened and he sat up.

"There was a ghost attack! Melody! Where is she!?" Tucker screamed. His heart beat was rapid again.

"Tucker, calm down. We don't know who Melody is. It's OK though." The nurse said that was next to his bed.

"It's not OK. It's not OK." Tucker said.

"It is. Please rest." The nurse said. The two nurses walked out of the room. Tucker then heard someone groaning and turned to his right.

"Danny, you awake?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. What happened? Where are we?" Danny asked sitting up but as he soon laid back down because his arm hurt.

"We are in the hospital. Melody did this to us." Tucker said. There was anger in his eyes and Danny saw it.

"Don't worry Tucker, when we find her, she is going straight to the ghost zone. I promise." Danny said.

"How could I not see the evil inside her?" Tucker asked looking at Danny.

"Oh shoot! Are we going to have one of those bro talks about girls?" Danny said looking worried.

"We haven't had one in a long time." Tucker said.

"Tuck, it's her lost. She doesn't know the craziness that she's missing. And none of us saw the evil in her." Danny said.

"I should've."

"Dude, you liked her. When you like someone you only see the good side of them." Danny said. "I'm just glad you found out the truth about her now, then in 10 years, marry her and have kids." Danny said with a smile.

"Haha, you're so funny." Tucker said.

"Dude, it's all going to work in the end." Danny said. Tucker had a tear in his eye.

"Dude, are you seriously crying?" Danny asked. "I don't do well with crying."

"I'm not crying about Melody. I'm crying about the fact that I'm in a hospital. This place is creepy!" Tucker said. "And I'm sorry for what Melody did to you guys." Tucker said.

"It's OK we're all still alive. Right Sam?" Danny said lifting up his head to see Sam's thumb go up.

"Alive and with a head ache." Sam said.

"What's the plan after we get out of here?" Tucker asked.

"Well we're not letting her get away with this." Danny said.

"And I'm not letting you three live." Melody said coming in through the door.

"Something wicked this way comes." Sam said.

* * *

**Review please!  
**


	6. Daevas

"How did you get in here?" Tucker asked glaring at Melody.

"You should never underestimate my power." Melody said.

"You shouldn't under estimate my power either." Sam said raising her hand and freezing Melody. **(A/N Remember Sam is a charmed one) **

"I forgot you could do that." Tucker said.

"She won't be stuck like that forever though. I can't control it like Piper can." Sam said getting up, followed by Danny and Tucker.

"What do you want to do with her?" Danny asked Tucker.

"The question is what am I going to do with you." A deep voice said behind the trio. Danny, Tucker, and Sam turned around and saw a tall ghost who had red eyes. **(A/N Remember the man Melody was talking to at the end of chapter two? This is the guy.)**

"Who are you?" Danny said turning into Phantom. He had an ecto blast in his hand ready for anything.

"I am Daevas. And that is my daughter you've frozen." Daevas said pointing to Melody. "Do you mind unfreezing her so we can destroy you three?"

"Oh yeah sure." Sam said.

"Oh thank y-"

"Are you crazy?!" Sam said. Daevas looked at his daughter and saw that she was starting to unfreeze.

"Looks like you won't have to." Daevas said.

"Wha-" Sam turned around but Melody was already next to her father.

"Oh shoot!" The trio said.

"You're right; I shouldn't have under estimated your power." Melody said forming an ecto blast in her hand. "Let's see if you can freeze this." Melody aimed her ecto blast at the trio.

Melody's ecto blast was different from Danny's. Hers was a blood red color and raid. There was more energy in her blast than in Danny's as well. Danny froze the ecto blast but was shot back because Daevas shot an ecto blast at him. Danny hit the wall and the nurses came running in. Sam closed the door and locked it so that they wouldn't come in the room and get hurt. Sam ran to Danny to see if he was OK but Melody grabbed her and put a pillow on her face. Sam was struggling to take the pillow off, but Melody was fighting back. Tucker ran to Sam to help her but Daevas grabbed Tucker and held him up the wall by his neck. Tuck was losing his breath and so was Sam. Danny finally woke up and saw that his friends were on the brink of death. First Danny pushed Melody off of Sam and shot a massive ecto-blast at Daevas. Sam took the pillow of her face and Tucker grabbed his neck. Both were gasping for air while Danny was fighting Melody and Daevas.

"Tuck, where's the thermos?" Sam asked still breathing heavily.

"I don't know." Tucker said. Tucker heard a knocking at the door and looked up to see that the nurses had the thermos.

"How did they get them?" Tucker asked Sam.

"I don't know but that doesn't matter right now." Sam got up and opened the door. The two nurses came in and handed the thermos to Sam.

"It was on the roof." One of nurses said. The two nurses ran out of the room and closed the door.

"Let me do it, Sam." Tucker said taking the thermos. He walked up to the Daevas, Melody, and Danny.

"Danny move!" Tucker said. Danny looked up and saw Tucker. He got out of the way and Tucker sucked Melody and Daevas in the thermos.

"Let's put them in their place." Tucker said. Danny grabbed Tucker's and Sam's hands and flew to his house, where the ghost portal is. They stood in front of the portal and decided where they should put them.

"The Bermuda Triangle." Tucker said. Danny went to the computer and typed the Bermuda Triangle in. He put the thermos in a socket and pressed enter on the computer.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see my one true love." Tucker said running up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To get my PDA and cell phone." Tucker said.

* * *

**This is not the end! Well, it kind of is. But, there will be an epilogue! Tell me what you thought about this chapter! Review please! :) **


End file.
